Tornadoes of 2019 (crowe2003)
This page documents notable tornadoes and tornado outbreaks worldwide in 2019. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Argentina, Brazil, Bangladesh, and Eastern India, but can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also develop occasionally in southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer and somewhat regularly at other times of the year across Europe, Asia, Argentina, and Australia. Tornadic events are often accompanied by other forms of severe weather, including strong thunderstorms, strong winds, and hail. There have been 401 preliminary filtered reports of tornadoes in the United States in 2019, of which at least 400 have been confirmed. There have been 123 tornado-related deaths worldwide; 83 in The United States, 31 in Chad, 6 in Venezuela and 3 in The uk. United States Yearly Total Events January January 19 On January 19, the Storm Prediction Center issued a slight risk of severe weather for much of Mississippi and Alabama, along with parts of Louisiana, Georgia, and the Florida Panhandle. This included a 5% risk of tornadoes. As a result a small outbreak of tornadoes occured. Overall, this outbreak produced 11 tornadoes and resulted in six injuries. January 25 On January 25 an enhanced risk for severe weather was issued by the storm prediction center which included a 10% risk area for tornadoes. A tornado watch was issued for northern Kansas and southern Nebraska that afternoon. multiple tornadoes touched down including an ef3 that hit the Community of Du Bois. Overall 14 tornadoes touched down resulting in no injuries or fatalities. February February 8 On the morning of February 8 there was a small tornado outbreak in southern Michigan. The spc had issued a marginal risk including a 2% tornado risk. Overall this event caused 1 fatality and 1 injury. February 10 (Venezuela) A violent nighttime F4 tornado struck the Antímano District of Caracas, killing 6 people and injuring 189 others, some critically. This is one of the strongest tornadoes to hit the country. February 12 Two tornadoes touched down in central California. no injuries or fatalities occured. February 14-15 A small tornado outbreak occured from February 14 into the early morning hours of february 15 producing 14 tornadoes across Texas and injuring 2 people. no one died as a result. February 21 A localized outbreak of 15 tornadoes impacted Southern United States on February 21. A few of these tornadoes were strong, with the most significant damage occurring in Louisiana. A large EF2 wedge tornado destroyed homes near Killian, Louisiana. At least 33 people were injured by the New Orleans tornado with up to 6 being serious. An EF2 tornado also damaged multiple homes and destroyed a flea market near Harperville, Mississippi. February 29 in the evening of February 29 twin EF1 tornadoes touched down southwest of Dallas. Causing extensive amounts of damage in the Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex. Both tornadoes caused no fatalities or injuries and caused 500K dollars in damages. March March 6 On march 6 a violent tornado outbreak hit alabama and georgia including an EF4 in Beaugard, AL. This ended a record long 673 day streak without a violent rated tornado in the us since the last one touched down on April 29, 2017. In total 23 people died and 56 tornadoes touched down. March 12-14 A three-day tornado outbreak affected various regions of the United States during mid-March of 2019. On March 12, an EF2 tornado impacted the city of Dexter, New Mexico. The tornado damaged or destroyed several homes and mobile homes in town, injuring 6 people. It was the earliest EF1 or stronger tornado in the state of New Mexico on record and also the first tornado in Chaves County during the month of March going back to 1959. On March 14, the Storm Prediction Center (SPC) issued an enhanced risk of severe weather from northern Indiana and northwestern Ohio southward into northern Alabama. The most notable tornado of the day was a strong EF2 tornado that caused major structural damage to several homes and a church near Brandenburg, Kentucky, before weakening and striking the town of English, where a mall and several businesses sustained minor damage. March 27 (Chad) On march 27 an extremely violent and deadly tornado touched down in the Tibesti Est department of Tibesti. Killing 31 people and injuring 600. Most of the dead and injured were poor and living in weakly-built houses that were destroyed. However, several well-constructed masonry structures, including a mosque, were completely leveled. Numerous trees were snapped and denuded as well. March 27-28 A small two day tornado outbreak affected parts of alabama and the florida panhandle. At around 3:11 pm on March 27, an EF1 tornado struck Fort Walton Beach, Florida, damaging homes and apartment buildings. The tornado injured two people, and was caught on video by numerous locals and tourists. Multiple other weak tornadoes caused minor damage in the Southern United States, including an EF0 that flipped RVs and injured 3 people near Foley, Alabama. April April 1-2 A two-day severe weather episode affected parts of the Great Plains and Midwestern United States. Several EF0 tornadoes occurred on April 1 in the south central part of Kansas, including some to the northwest of Wichita, Kansas, near the towns of Garden Plain and Andale. Several tornadoes were also reported from Texas to Illinois on April 2. A multiple-vortex EF1 tornado struck the towns of Clinton, Iowa, and Fulton, Illinois, and an EF2 tornado near Mount Selman, Texas snapped and uprooted numerous trees, damaged outbuildings, and removed the roof and collapsed a few exterior walls at a frame home. The most significant event of the outbreak was a Violent long-tracked EF5 that moved along a 30.14 mile-long path across several counties in northern Illinois, killing two people and injuring another 22. An EF0 satellite tornado also caused major damage to outbuildings at the Summerfield Zoo near Belvidere, where two animals were killed. April 10 On april 6 the spc issued a day 5 risk for parts of the carolinas in anticipation of the severe weather event. They then issued a day 2 moderate risk on april 9 and on april 10 issued a moderate risk stretching from virginia to northern georgia, Several tornadoes touched down including a long-tracked EF4 tornado that hit the town of Carolina Beach,North Carolina. No one died as a result, However 14 people were injured. This event caused 1.1 Billion dollars in damage. April 13-15 On April 13, the Storm Prediction Center issued a moderate risk of severe weather for much of Louisiana, along with portions of Texas, Arkansas, and Mississippi. This included a 15% hatched risk area for tornadoes. A highly sheared and unstable atmosphere in place over much of the Southern United States provided a favorable environment for supercells and tornadoes, including the potential for strong, long-tracked tornadoes. An EF3 tornado severely impacted the town of Franklin, Texas, destroying numerous homes and businesses, and injuring 12 people. Another long-tracked EF3 tornado struck Weeping Mary and Alto, destroying numerous homes and the Caddo Mounds State Historic Site museum, killing two people and injuring 20 more. Three separate EF2 tornadoes struck Vicksburg, Mississippi, damaging homes and businesses. Overall, this outbreak produced 70 tornadoes, killing three people. April 16 (UK) On the afternoon of Apriil 16 a small, but damaging tornado outbreak occured in the united kingdom, An F1 Tornado struck the city of Brighton. And a F3 tornado hit birmingham, killing 3 people. this is the worst tornado in the country since the Birmingham, UK Tornado in 2005. And the worst tornado outbreak since the 1981 United Kingdom tornado outbreak. overall 3 people died and 6 were injuried during the event. April 17-19 Tornado activity continued a few days later, The Texas Panhandle and western Oklahoma were impacted on the afternoon of April 17. Where multiple weak tornadoes occured over texas and oklahoma. An EF3 tornado struck Elk City causing extensive damage and killing 1. April 20 On April 20, 2019 the spc issued a moderate risk of severe weather including the potential for several tornadoes, including some long-tracked. This was the case as several tornadoes touched down ranging from oklahoma to kentucky. The worst of which was an extremly powerful, large, and long lived EF3 tornado that hit southern el reno,ok. this tornado broke the record of the widest tornado. As surveyors mesured a 2.9 mile wide damage swath. It was eerily similar to the 2013 El Reno tornado, as they both were capable of producing EF5 damage but instead hit rural areas of El Reno. And also followed almost the same path as the 2013 tornado. An EF1 hit Garrad county, kentucky causing extinsive damage to a barn and several homes along its path. Overall this outbreak produced 29 tornadoes and caused 7 fatalities and 14 injuries. April 22 In the afternoon hours of April 22 a small tornado outbreak affected parts of California and Arizona, Caused by a potent squall line. Including 11 tornadoes plus an F3 in mexico. An Enhanced risk was highlighted for the first time ever in California, this included a 10% risk area for tornadoes and a tornado watch was issued by 8am PDT. However the squall line stalled before making landfall on the California coast and moved in way after initial forecast. April 24 On april 24 an enhanced risk of severe weather was issued for much of southern texas as an upper-level low moved east-northeastward into west Texas as a mid-level jet rounds the base of the trough. This combined with moderate instability and lift values caused for a relativly weak tornado outbreak. A total of 13 tornadoes touched down, 2 in mexico and 11 in texas. causing 6 fatalities and 18 injuries. A F3 tornado touched down and crossed the us border and caused EF2 damage in texas. The mexico F3 is not counted as an EF2 in the us chart. April 25 In advance of a compact shortwave trough and associated cold front, numerous severe thunderstorms developed across central and eastern North Carolina into southern Virginia. An EF3 tornado tracked near Washington, North Carolina, through the Whichards Beach area, across the Pamlico River from Washington, then crossing the Pamlico River and hitting Washington Park, then hitting the intersection of US 264 and NC 32, then leaving the area, damaging or destroying 200 homes and injuring 16 people. April 27-30 Main article: Tornado outbreak of April 27-30, 2019 On april 27 a deep upper level trough started to dig into oklahoma causing a significant tornado event this would continue untill the storm system moved off the coast. A large, violent tornado struck Emmet and Prescott, on April 27 causing severe damage and killing 72 people. This tornado was rated EF5, the first of two from the outbreak. Ten people were killed on the 28th when an EF5 tornado struck Louisville, Mississippi. EF3s caused major damage and fatalities in Coxey, Alabama and Tupelo, Mississippi, as well. And a violent EF4 tornado hit Brent in alabama, causing 2 fatalities and 6 injuries, This tornado would continue and hit Hoover at EF3 strength and hit Abc3340 causing major structual damage, no injuries or fatalities took place there and the weather studio remained untouched. Another EF3 hit Brookwood in alabama. And on april 29 an EF1 tornado hit Tuscaloosa, Alabama. And an EF2 hit Fairfield,Alabama. On april 30 several weak tornadoes touched down in the carolinas, most notably an EF2 that hit North Myrtle Beach. Overall this outbreak produced 87 tornadoes, caused 34 fatalities, 28 injuries and caused 2.1 Billion dollars in damages. On april 27 a high risk was issued, the first since may 18 2017. And on april 28 another high risk was issued the first time two consective high risk days since 2014. May April 30-May 2 Main article: 2019 Super outbreak On April 30 there was a day 2 moderate risk for the southern united states ranging from central alabama up into the ohio valley noting the potential for some long-tracked violent tornadoes. There was also a day 1 Moderate risk. on april 30, 27 tornadoes touched down. On may 1 at the 1300 update they included a high risk. The spc said that a tornado outbreak would be likely. During the early morning hours, a cold front with several embedded low pressure areas extended from east Texas northeastward into the Ohio River Valley. An upper-level disturbance that had moved across the frontal boundary the previous evening sparked an area of thunderstorms that morphed into a squall line. This line of severe thunderstorms would produce tornadic activity during the early to late morning of may 1. That afternoon several supercell storms devoloped causing devastating damage including an EF5 that hit Louisville,TN, leveling numerous homes and buildings. Later that evening another EF5 touched down in Charlestown, Indiana killing 18 people and injured 36 others. later on another tornado, this time an EF2 hit Charlestown, which killed 1. In new pekin a tornado emergency was issued as a large and violent tornado touched down, this was rated EF4. An EF3 caused a tornado emrgency for louisville,KY where no fatalities or injuries were repoorted. At 5:34 pm another EF5 tornado touched down in Jessamine County, Kentucky missing downtown Nicholasville as it moved into Fayette County causing EF3 damage in the community of Spears. And the last EF5 of the outbreak hit Hopkinsville, Kentucky. Tornado activity wasnt as active from may 2-3 as may 1 though numerous more tornadoes touched down including an EF3 in syracuse on may 3. This marks only the third day in history (after April 3, 1974, and the 2011 Super Outbreak.) that there were more than two F5/EF5 tornadoes reported. Overall 285 tornadoes touched down, caused 325 deaths, more than 600 injuries and produced at least 8 billion dollars in damages. May 6-7 (Canada) During the afternoon of may 6, numerous cells devoloped from a line extinding from minneapolios to near manitoba. Causing multiple tornadoes most notably an EF5 tornado in Winkler. Canadas first F5/EF5 tornado since 2007. And only its second in history. This is also considered one of canadas worst tornado outbreaks with 30 tornadoes having touched down one of which was rated EF5. on may 7 several tornadoes touched down in Quebec. All of which were weak. May 11 On May 11 a relatively small tornado event took place in the central plains. causing 9 tornadoes and 1 injury across kansas and nebraska. The worst tornado was a high-end EF2 that hit Leonardville, KS causing extensive damage. No fatlities occured during the event. May 15 On may 15 a very deadly and catastrophic tornado outbreak hit parts of Florida, Alabama and Georgia causing 71 tornadoes, most of which were in florida. On may 10 the spc highlighted a 30% severe risk for central floridia noting that a tornado outbreak was likely. As the days came closer they realized a tornado outbreak was imminent. On may 15 the spc issued a high risk of severe weather for central florida including a 30% chance of a tornado. Later that evening an EF5 tornado hit parts of lake and northern orange counties in florida causing 235 deaths, all of which were in lake county. And an EF3 hit macon, GA causing 2 fatalities, both of which occurred in a mobile home and a late night EF4 hit the southern suburbs of augusta, GA causing 16 deaths. Overall this storm system prouduced 71 tornadoes and is responsible for 300 deaths. May 21-25 A powerful upper-level low pressure system and associated warm front developed across the central United States. The Storm Prediction Center issued a moderate risk of severe weather for much of central Oklahoma on may 22, including a 15% hatched risk of tornadoes, some of which were predicted to be strong. On may 23 another moderate risk was issued for westernn oklahoma and texas. On May 24 a hugh risk was issued for oklahoma, this included a 30% hatched risk for tornadoes. A major tornado event would take place across the central plains including an EF5 in St. Paul, IA. another EF5 hit just north of the OKC metro. Two long-tracked wedge tornadoes moved in two corridors from Luther to Tryon and from Norman to McLoud in Oklahoma. Damage in both swaths was severe to extreme. This outbreak would produce 205 tornadoes and cause 96 deaths. June June 10 on june 10 a small and weak tornado outbreak hit the dakotas the highest of which was a high-end EF1 in vivian, SD. This outbreak caused 0 deaths and 4 injuries. June 12 On june 12 an unusual and weak tornado outbreak took place in alaska. This included an EF1, the first tornado rated above EF0 in the state. This event caused no deaths and 17 injuries. June 14-15 during the afternoon of june 14 to the early morning of june 15 a relitivley small, but damaging tornado outbreak hit nebraska. Including an EF4 that hit Grant, NE June 22-24 From June 22-24 a moderate and significant tornado outbreak took place across the high plains. Including an EF3 tornado that hit Arapahoe, CO. This storm system is also responsible for 3 deaths and 7 injuries and also caused 61 tornadoes. June 30 In the evening hours of june 30 a weak tornado outbreak hit North dakota and canada. The strongest of which was a high-end EF2 that touched down in Renville County, ND and tracked all the way to Mount Pleasant No. 2, Saskatchewan. Causing one death at the Canada–United States border. July July 4 A very weak and unusual tornado outbreak hit parts of washington including an EF1 tornado in Port Orchard, Washington. This caused no deaths or injuries. July 7 Another weak outbreak occured about a week later and affected portions of the ohio valley. This was caused by a weak upper-level disturbance and moderate instability, however wind shear and cape values limited a major tornado event. On july 6 the spc highlighted a slight risk from southern michigan to the upper tennessee valley. on july 7 an enhanced risk was issued for the ohio valley. This included a 10% tornado probability. July 14-15 On july 13 numerous supercell storms devoloped causing some large hail incidents, there was also a 5% tornado risk for southern south dakota. However, there were no reported tornadoes. On june 14 scattered showers and storms devoloped across oklahoma and northern texas which would cross into missippii and formed a derecho. during the late afternoon the spc issued a moderate risk which included a 10% tornado probability and a 30% sig wind probabilities. On june 15 a high risk was issued, the 6th of the year, making it the most active year in terms of high risks, this yet again included a 10% tornado probability which is well below high risk standards they also issued a 60% SIG wind probability and a 45% SIG hail probability. Overall this outbreak produced 30 tornadoes causing 6 deaths and 4 injuries plus an additional two deaths from damaging winds. July 22 On july 22 another derecho devoloped this time over the rockies. In wyoming several tornadoes touched down including an EF1 in Pine Bluffs,WY. no deaths occured do to tornadoes, however one death did occur do to damaging winds in Montana. July 27 On july 27 a third derecho devoloped again in wyoming. This included an EF2 in Rawlins, WY. 1 person died and 2 were injuried by this event. August August 1 A weak system pushed through the upper ohio valley causing 1 death and 4 injuries. August 7-8 A moderate outbreak was caused by a very powerfull upper trough over kansas, mixed with moderate instability caused for this. The strongest tornado was a high-end EF2 tornado near Baxter Springs, KS. August 15-16 A weak tornado outbreak occurred across parts of alabama and tennessee. Day 2 moderate risk was issued as well as a day 1 moderate risk, noting the potential for a major severe weather outbreak including strong to violent tornadoes, however severe weather outbreak did not consolidate and event "busted". August 21-23 Over a three day span a violent and deadly tornado outbreak occured over portions of the southeastern us. on august 21, A low pressure system produced several tornadoes across northeastern oklahoma and into southern kansas and missouri causing a weak event in texas and louisana, this unfortunatly got stronger from there. On August 22 the storm system entered alabama and produced an EF4 in Maplesville. The following day the 6th and final high-risk day of the year was issued for central georgia and southern south carolina that day the last EF5 tornado of the year touched down near Brunswick, GA, This was the last EF5 rated tornado of 2019. This broke a yearly record with 11 EF5's having touched down throughout the year. August 24 (Australia) Around 5 p.m. local time, a tornado touched down near Dubbo, in the Central West region of New South Wales and in its 200 meter wide path through a semi-rural area damaged homes, sheds, and vegetation. August 29 brief but strong tornado spawned by a strong winter frontal system badly damaged several buildings in the town of Kingston SE, South Australia. Several roofs were torn off and the whole town was left without electricity due to power line damage, however there were no major injuries reported.